A Case Of You
by Lissy Michelle
Summary: After Mamoru Breaks up with Usagi, she's heart broken...and determined to find out why he ditched her. Love conquers all....


Hey! I'm doing another one-parter, but it'll REALLY be a one-parter this time. Okay. Also, it's a songfic. PLEASE don't shoot me! I happen to LIKE this song. Also, this is my version of when Mamoru broke up with Usagi because of his dreams. Alrighty! On with the show!!!  
  
A Case Of You  
  
~Just before our love got lost, you said,  
  
"I am as constant as the Northern Star"  
  
And I said, "Constantly in the darkness? Where's that at?  
  
If you want me, I'll be in the bar."~  
  
Tsukino Usagi, nineteen years old, and a college freshman, had experienced her first heartbreak. Her steady boyfriend of the past three years had broken her heart into a million tiny shards earlier that day. Sitting on a barstool in the crowded bar, she absently twirled the straw in her drink. Usually, Usagi couldn't stand alcohol, but today, it seemed just the respite she needed.  
  
~On the back of a cotton coaster  
  
In the blue TV screen light  
  
I drew a map of Canada, Oh, Canada  
  
With your face sketched on it twice~  
  
A hand fell on her shoulder, and Usagi set down her drink, covering the tiny sketches of Mamoru she'd drawn. She didn't want to seem like a silly little kid. Not now.  
  
"Usagi-chan? What's wrong? I've never seen you in a bar before." A kind voice said. Usagi smiled bravely, trying to pretend nothing was wrong, as she faced Motoki.  
  
"Oh, hi, Toki-chan. Yeah, I just thought I'd see what it was like. I've never been in a bar before." She turned away quickly, hoping he wouldn't see the shimmer of tears in her eyes. Motoki was Mamoru's best friend, and Usagi was so heartsick, she was sure it was killing her.  
  
"What's wrong, Usa? You're not acting like yourself." Motoki said, concerned. Usagi was like a sister to him. He was getting worried about her.  
  
"Oh, nothing much. Mamoru broke up with me. But it figures, you know? I've always been too much of a cry baby." She shrugged, trying to act nonchalant.  
  
"Mamoru broke up with you?! Why would he do THAT?! He told me just yesterday how much he loved you!" Motoki cried. When he attracted stares, he lowered his voice, and continued. "I'm so sorry, Usa. I'll talk to him. I know how sad you must be."  
  
"No, don't!" she cried, catching his arm as he began to walk away. "Don't talk to him, Toki-chan, please. I don't want him to think I'm just a cry baby. Please, Toki-chan?" she pleaded. He ruffled her hair gently, feeling his heart break for her, the pain she must be in, how she was trying so hard not to show it.  
  
"If you don't want me to, Usa, I won't. But something's strange here...I don't understand what could've made Mamoru break up with you..just YESTERDAY, he told me how much he loved you..I just DON'T understand." Motoki said.  
  
"Times change, Toki-chan. People change. I guess Mamoru-san just...changed as well." Usagi said. Motoki hugged her, and kissed her cheek.  
  
"You take care of yourself, Usa. Your friends are still here for you." Motoki said. Deciding it would be best to give her some time to grieve, he left.  
  
~Oh, you're in my blood  
  
Like Holy wine  
  
So bitter, bitter and sweet  
  
And I could drink a case of you,  
  
And I would still be on my feet,  
  
I would still be on my feet ~  
  
The day passed quickly, and Usagi remained in the slovenly bar, with that single drink, contemplating her life. All she really lived for was the fact that Mamoru would always be there. Mamoru, who always comforted her, who would never let her settle for less than the best. Mamoru, who's smile made her melt. And now, she'd driven him away. But Motoki had said, just yesterday, he still loved her..what could possibly have changed so suddenly?  
  
The more she thought about it, the more determined she became to find out why Mamoru had pushed her away. She slid the drink away from her, scooted off the stool, and raced out the door. The sky was gray and filled with dark storm clouds. She had to hurry, or risk being drenched.  
  
Usagi ran the entire three miles from the bar to Hino Rei's temple in under 15 minutes. She reached the temple just in time to avoid the down pour that began the moment she'd pounded her fist on Rei's door. A startled Rei opened the door, under Usagi's insistent pounding.  
  
"Usagi-chan..what's wrong?" Rei asked, ushering Usagi inside. Usagi panted heavily, trying to catch her breath.  
  
~I'm a lonely painter.  
  
I live in a box of paints.  
  
I am frightened by the devil  
  
And I am drawn to those ones that ain't afraid..~  
  
"Mamoru broke up with me today, Rei-chan...but Toki-chan said that just YESTERDAY, Mamoru told him how much he loved me! Please, please, can you do me a favor? Can you try and search his mind?" Usagi spilled out in a rush. She linked her hands, holding them up in a pleading gesture.  
  
"I'll try, Usagi-chan..I don't know what'll happen...but I'll try." Rei said. She motioned for Usagi to follow her. Rei pushed open a door, and walked in. She knelt on a pillow, bowing her head, the leaping flames of the fire lighting her face. Usagi followed in suit.  
  
"Oh, Great Fire," Rei prayed, "Show us what made Chiba Mamoru break Tsukino Usagi's heart."  
  
Images flew through Rei's mind. Mamoru, asleep. She seemed to be sucked into his dream..it was his wedding, to Usagi...just as they were finally married, and he moved to kiss her, the world began to shake. The ground opened up, and swallowed Usagi up. Mamoru cried out..and the dream was over....Mamoru sat up in bed, gasping for breath. He held his head in his hands, and his shoulders shook. Rei was overwhelmed. There was so much energy..she'd never gotten visions this clear before. All at once, she was sucked back into reality. She was laying on the cool wooden floor, Usagi hovering over her, concerned.  
  
"Rei-chan, are you alright? You just..fell over.." Usagi asked, helping her up.  
  
"Hai, I'm fine.." Rei said, shaking.  
  
"Did you...did you find out what happened with Mamoru?" Usagi asked timidly.  
  
~I remember that time you told me, you said,  
  
"Love is touching souls"  
  
Well, surely you touched mine,  
  
'Cause part of you pours out on me  
  
In these lines from time to time~  
  
"Yes...he still loves you, Usagi-chan...but he's been having dreams...terrible dreams of you dying...I think he believes they'll come true if you're together." Rei said gently.  
  
"Oh, Rei-chan! How could he think that I CARE about that?! I don't care if I die tomorrow, just as long as I'm with him today!" Usagi cried. She hugged her friend. "Thank you so much, Rei..I have to go to him." Rei nodded mutely, watching her best friend dash out of the temple, into the pouring rain.  
  
~Oh, you're in my blood  
  
Like Holy Wine  
  
So bitter, and so sweet  
  
And I could drink a case of you  
  
And I would still be on my feet  
  
I would still be on my feet.~  
  
Usagi dashed across down, feet skidding wildly on the wet pavement. She was soaked to the bone, but she didn't care, and couldn't stop until she'd found out what was going on. She raced into Mamoru's apartment building, slipping and sliding into the elevator. She hurriedly punched the button for Mamoru's floor. When the doors opened, she flung herself out into the hall, towards Mamoru's apartment. When she reached it, she pounded on the door.  
  
"Mamoru, I know you're in there, I want to talk to you!" She cried. Passing people stared curiously at the young, drenched, blonde girl.  
  
"Usagi, go away. I don't want to see you. I told you, I just don't love you." Mamoru's voice was muffled by the door.  
  
"Just open the door! I need to talk with you! Please, Mamoru!" she shouted, tears choking her words. When she got no response, she slumped to the floor, crying, wet clothes plastered to her body.  
  
"I know about the dreams, Mamoru! I went to Rei's temple, and she asked the Great Fire what made you break up with me! She said it was because of DREAMS! I just wanted you to know, I don't CARE about some stupid dream, Mamoru. I care about YOU! I care about US! I don't care what happens to me, as long as I can be with you! You were all I ever wanted.." She trailed off, resting her head on her knees, as sobs overtook her.  
  
~I met a woman  
  
She had a mouth like yours  
  
She knew your life  
  
She knew your devils and your deeds  
  
And she said "Go to him,  
  
Stay with him if you can, but be prepared to bleed" ~  
  
Slowly, her tears drained out of her. There were no tears left for her to cry. She felt empty, bereft of any feeling. She stood, having gotten no response from her impassioned outburst.  
  
"I'm sorry I wasn't good enough." She whispered sadly, walking towards the stairs. She didn't want to be in an elevator with anyone..she wanted to be where no one could see her tears...so she'd have a nice, long walk down twenty-nine flights of stairs.  
  
~Oh, you're in my blood like Holy wine  
  
So bitter, and so sweet,  
  
And I could drink a case of you,  
  
And darling, I would  
  
Still be on my feet,  
  
I would still be on my feet~  
  
The man on the other side of the door had clearly heard the pitiful little whisper that Usagi had uttered, heard the sloshing footsteps as she began to walk away. He felt terrible. He'd destroyed her heart, destroyed her confidence. He loved her dearly, but had been too frightened of losing her. He'd rather love her at a distance, and see her safe, than love her at even MORE of a distance, over the barrier of life and death. He'd distanced himself from her, wanting to keep her safe above all things, and he hit his head against the door, realizing now that the best way to keep her safe was to keep her with him.  
  
He opened the door, and stepped silently out into the hall, feeling his heart break at having hurt Usagi so much, she'd become the forlorn little waif he saw heading for the stairs. She was sopping wet. She'd catch a cold if she were in those clothes much longer. She'd walked over, obviously, and now she intended to walk another 3 miles back..in the rain...in the dark. Slowly, Mamoru approached her. He reached out, and touched her shoulder. She turned, and looked up at Mamoru. In her eyes, he saw how much he'd hurt her. He'd nearly crushed her spirit.  
  
"You were always good enough, Usako. I was the one who wasn't good enough." He said, stroking her cheek. Her eyes fluttered closed, and his fingers lingered a moment longer.  
  
"That isn't true, Mamoru." She said softly, not daring to trust her eyes just yet, not quite sure he was really there.  
  
"I'm sorry, Usako. I'm sorry for hurting you. I thought it would be best..the easiest way to keep you safe. I thought that if you hated me, you'd be safe. I'm sorry for all of it." Mamoru whispered. His eyes pleaded with her to accept his apology, to accept him.  
  
"Oh, Mamo-chan." She flung herself into his arms, and he held her tightly, as if he were afraid to let her go. "I'm not afraid of dying, Mamo-chan. I just don't want to be alone. I love you so much...I want to spend my life with you. I don't care if some dream says I'm going to die. I just want to be with you." She said.  
  
"I'm sorry, Usako." He kissed her forehead, "Can you ever forgive me?"  
  
"Oh, Mamo-chan. I could forgive you anything. But please, don't try to save my life again." She said. He chuckled, and brushed her wet bangs away from her face, looking into her eyes. He could see the hurt that her eyes had held being replaced with something else..a completeness, happiness.  
  
"Come on, Usako. Let's go get you dried up. You're going to catch a cold." Mamoru led Usagi back to his apartment, and allowed her the use of his shower, and some clothes.  
  
While she was showering, he made a call to Rei, and asked her if she would call Usagi's parents and tell them she was staying at Rei's for the evening. With a knowing smile, Rei agreed.  
  
Usagi emerged from the bathroom, clad in one of Mamoru's shirts. It hung nearly to her knees. Her blonde hair was still damp, and fell to her waist in soft waves. She found Mamoru out in the living room, watching TV. He smiled when he saw her.  
  
"Come here," he said, motioning for her to sit by him. Usagi did as he bid, and moved toward him, but she sat on his lap, curing up, tucking her head under his chin and hooking her arms around his neck. Mamoru slid his arms around her, cradling her against him.  
  
"I need you, Mamo-chan. I need you to be here, always. I need you to hold me." She whispered against his throat.  
  
"And I will be, Usako. Always and forever, right here beside you." He said, linking their fingers. And somehow, Usagi knew he would be.  
  
  
  
Okay!!! I'm done! How'd you like it? Okay, for my first songfic?....Terrible?......Should I never ever do another songfic again?....Let me know!!!! Ja for now!!  
  
Luv ya lots!!  
  
Lissy  
  
Disclaimer: I own neither Sailor Moon, nor the song "A Case of You". It has been performed by many artists, and I am as yet unsure who the original artist is. 


End file.
